


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Scissoring, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After befriending Margot Verger, Abigail begins to grow curious about women and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written femmeslash in soooo long, so I'm a tad self-conscious about this, but I wanted to surprise my friend with a fic for her, so there ya go. Hope you enjoy!

Abigail Hobbs wasn’t a lesbian – no, she’d always held a vast appreciation for men – but after the beginning of her friendship with Margot Verger, she found herself wondering if she could also enjoy the company of women. What was it like, she wondered? Was it more rewarding to be touched by a woman? Women, after all, _definitely_ knew what other women wanted.

Blushing to herself, Abigail continued to stand beneath the showerhead of her and Margot’s shared hotel room, running her fingers through her hair and enjoying the pleasant heat. Margot had wanted to go away for a few days, so Abigail had jumped at the opportunity to explore someplace other than Baltimore. This, fortunately, wasn’t the first time the two women had gone away together. The first time was about a month ago, and was actually when Abigail had first started having questions about women and sex.

Before Abigail had even known Margot was a lesbian, she’d carelessly walked around in her underwear, sometimes even changing in front of the other woman instead of opting for privacy. At the time, she’d felt a little uncomfortable when their eyes met during conversation, but she assumed it was normal to feel awkward when one talked while changing. Later on, it had come up in casual conversation with Freddie Lounds (the woman had a knack for weeding out information), and the redhead’s expression had been sly and amused.

“She was staring ‘cause she likes what she sees,” she’d said.

“Why?”

“She’s a lesbian.”

That had echoed in Abigail’s head for several days afterward, and had made her think back even deeper toward their first night together. Abigail had been very tired and wanted to go to bed early, so she’d turned her back on Margot and shimmied out of her clothes. She’d remained naked for a few moments while searching for her pajamas, but when she turned around again, she’d been surprised to find Margot heading for the second bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Abigail had asked.

“Bed,” she’d said, though her voice had sounded strange. Now knowing that Margot might have been pleasuring herself – and pleasuring herself because of _her_ – Abigail felt both terrified and exhilarated. She didn’t know the first thing about being with a woman, but she liked the power that came with attracting Margot. It referred her back to the thrill of the hunt while being the lure.

Sliding her hands down her torso, Abigail paused a moment before cupping herself between the legs, a hiss catching in her throat when she realized how painfully aroused she was. Sometimes it ashamed her how wet she got while thinking of Margot. Biting her lip, Abigail tilted her head back and sighed as she eased a probing finger into her slick, greedy cunt. Beginning to rock her hips, she leaned back against the shower wall and added another finger, her free hand massaging her breast as she moaned softly. With her nipple stiffening into her palm, she rolled the protrusion again and again as her thrusts grew more erratic.

“Hey, Abby?”

Abigail’s eyes flew open, startled as she realized Margot was outside the bathroom door. “Y-yes?” she called, bothered by her strained tone.

“Can I come in and get my makeup bag?”

Abigail was surprised by the throaty, eager way she practically moaned out _“Yes,”_ but was even more surprised when Margot came in without even glancing in her direction. As she moved over to the sink, she fished around in her makeup bag and re-adjusted the items, not raising her eyes to the girl even once.

Abigail gave a soft whine of irritation. She practically pressed herself against the shower door, compelling the older woman to look and see her soft, heaving breasts and writhing hips. She drove her hand between her thighs more strongly, internally begging Margot to turn around and look…

Margot finally _did_ turn, but she definitely didn’t look. She muttered a soft “Thanks,” then continued out the door without another word.

Abigail slid down the wall with a sexually frustrated groan.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, both women crawled into bed and prepared for what Margot assumed to be a fitful sleep.

“Sorry about the one bed situation,” she apologized. “I wanted to get us a room with two, but this was the only one I could snag.” She rolled over and turned off the light.

“It’s ok,” Abigail said, grateful to the darkness for masking her blush. “Goodnight, Margot.”

“Goodnight, Abby.”

As the girl settled down into the sheets with a sigh, she felt Margot moving around a bit until she finally got comfortable. After that, all was still for quite some time. Abigail fidgeted, restless, until the wet slickness in her panties became unbearable. She hadn’t meant to get aroused again – she honestly hadn’t! – but the feel of Margot’s knee pressed against her thigh coupled with the woman’s heady, intoxicating perfume had been enough to do her in.

Closing her eyes, Abigail took a deep breath, then carefully slid her panties down around her ankles. Now that she was free of that bothersome garment, she sat up and pulled her nightgown over her head, baring her petite breasts to the evening chill. Naked and breathless, Abigail laid back down and huddled in toward Margot’s warmth. She was greeted by nothing but her calm, even breathing.

Practically shaking with nerves, Abigail moved in closer still until she was nearly flanking the woman’s arm. Now lifting a leg, she draped it across Margot’s stomach and pressed her naked cunt against the woman’s hip, giving a hiss of pleasure from the feel of the textured nightgown. Beginning to move, she slowly, carefully began a deliberate grind against the other woman, now sliding Margot’s nightgown up over her hip so that her clit eagerly rubbed against the bared flesh. Every time she rolled her hips downward, she’d jolt from the friction of Margot’s panties rubbing against her aching, throbbing cunt.

As Abigail’s actions began to grow more feverish, she heard Margot’s breath catch and then a hand was suddenly between her thighs, startling the girl so badly that she nearly pulled away. But when Margot’s hand slid upward and her fingers buried into her tight, soaking cunt, Abigail’s eyes rolled back in her head and she cried out, now arching her hips as Margot’s mouth came urgently over hers, all lips and teeth and tongue. Tangling her hands through Margot’s hair, Abigail moaned into the kiss and greedily bucked into her driving fingers, her tongue glossing the other woman’s as Margot pressed her down into the mattress.

Slipping her lips off hers, Margot licked and bit her way down toward the girl’s breasts, pausing to latch onto a hardened nipple as her hand worked tirelessly between Abigail’s legs. As the girl’s calf muscles cramped up, Margot added another finger and furiously rubbed her clit with her thumb, now putting all of her body weight into each thrust as she jerked forward. Each time Margot did this, Abigail would cry out, grasping at the sheets as her hips rolled up into the pleasurable assault. Margot drove her hand more aggressively between the girl’s thighs, now curling her fingers so that she tickled Abigail’s innermost pleasure spots. Abigail arched her back and screamed from the building ecstasy, her cheeks flushed and her cunt weeping as she desperately lurched down while Margot jerked up. This motion caused Abigail’s breasts to bounce, her hips lifting to greedily take in Margot’s scissoring fingers. She was practically fisting her, she was in so deep.

“Margot,” Abigail choked out, “Margot, _please…”_

The older woman smiled, relishing in the girl’s gasps as she continued to open her up. “God, I can’t wait to make you come…”

Now pausing to remove her own panties, Margot pushed Abigail’s legs apart and straddled her, a soft moan catching in her throat as she lowered her cunt onto the girl’s slippery folds. Abigail was a little confused by this act, but when Margot began pumping and rolling her hips, she yelped and mimicked her frantic motions, trembling from the sensation of her labia being kissed and rubbed by the other woman’s cunt.

Closing her eyes, Abigail frantically bucked her hips and jerked against Margot’s thrusting pelvis, allowing the older woman to pull her in for a rough, greedy kiss as their tongues fenced in her mouth. Margot dragged her lips toward Abigail’s neck and the girl panted, grasping Margot’s ass and trying to guide her down into grinding against her slit more harshly.

“Come for me, baby,” Margot whispered, cupping Abigail’s breasts and using her thumbs to circle her nipples. The girl whined and arched into the woman’s touch, practically in tears from the delicious overstimulation.

Margot’s hand was suddenly back between her legs and Abigail quaked all over, digging her nails into Margot’s hips as she felt her cunt flex and grip around the woman’s fingers. “Ah…ah,” she gasped out, arching her back as her toes curled. Margot’s lips covered hers and swallowed her moans, their tongues glossing yet again as Abigail came hard around Margot’s jerking fingers.

The two laid kissing for quite some time after that, Abigail murmuring softly as Margot’s lips drifted from her face to her neck, to her breasts, and then back to her mouth again.

“Margot?”

“Hmm?”

“You never came…”

“I’ll be alright,” she promised.

Abigail encouraged her to roll over onto her back, a devilish smile crossing her lips as she parted Margot’s thighs. “I’m not finished with you yet,” she said, then lowered her mouth between the woman’s legs.


End file.
